A Whole New World
by AliceBellaShip
Summary: EragonxArya story. Imagine Eragon and Arya singing A Whole New World from Aladdin... I personally thought it was very cute and that it suited them pretty well.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

**Hey you guys…sorry I haven't updated my other stories lately. I've sorta hit a rough spot with them. But anyway…I just watched Aladdin and it gave me the idea to make this story sooooo enjoy!**

**A Whole New World:**

Arya sighed as she leaned against the balcony of her room in Ellesmera. It had been a particularly rough day what with all of the council meetings and having to deal with the endless nagging of her mother. Arya looked up at starry sky and wished she could leave all of this pressure behind for a few short moments and feel the sweet taste of freedom once more.

Just as she had turned and was heading back into her room, she heard a loud flapping noise. She turned and saw Saphira hovering over the balcony, Eragon on her back. Eragon smiled and said,

"Fancy a short ride to clear your mind? I know it's been a rough day and I just thought you might …" he left the sentence hanging there. Arya had just opened her mouth to refuse when she looked up at Eragon's grinning face, and her heart melted. So, before she knew what she was doing, she had murmured a quiet,

"I'd like that," and approached Saphira. Eragon held out a hand for it and Arya took it and allowed herself to be pulled up in front of Eragon. He gingerly put his hands around her waist and, when she did not protest he tightened his hold and signaled to Saphira that she could take off. With a great sweep of her powerful wings they were airborne. Arya let out a rare laugh as she felt freedom for the first time in a long while. Eragon grinned but soon shock marred his features as Arya leaned back into him. After he got over the initial shock he relaxed, put his mouth to her ear, and sang,

"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" As Saphira swooped low to the ground Eragon reached out and picked a rose from a bush they were passing and gave it to Arya. She took it and turned to look at him. He merely smiled.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic dragon ride." Saphira snorted at this.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view." sang Eragon as they climbed steadily higher away from the trees.

"No one to tell us no, or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming." Arya chuckled at this and added her beautiful voice to the song,

"A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that I'm in a whole new world with you." She gently put her hands on his that were encircling her waist.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," sang Eragon. They both looked on in wonder as they flew past the moon, so close they felt they could almost touch it.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling." She smirked at Eragon. "Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky." Saphira roared as they flew through a cloud, soaking the two passengers. Arya shivered and Eragon pulled her closer to him, trying to warm her.

"A whole new world," said Arya as she covered her eyes as Saphira did a series of loops and flips.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." responded Eragon, taking her hands in his.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath it gets better."

"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be." Arya leaned back and put her head on Eragon's shoulder.

"A whole new world," whispered Eragon.

"Every turn a surprise," sang Arya.

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment red-letter."

"I'll chase them anywhere," they sang together, "There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world." sang Eragon.

"A whole new world." mimicked Arya.

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase." murmured Eragon.

"A wondrous place." sang Arya quietly.

"For you and me." they finished together. Arya turned her head and her sparkling emerald eyes met his soft brown ones. She slowly leaned forward and, right before their lips touched, Saphira angled upward to avoid smashing into a tree. Arya, who hadn't been holding on, would have been thrown off if Eragon's strong arms hadn't held her firm. Arya smiled and contently laid her head back on Eragon's shoulder.

When they reached Arya's room sometime later, Arya gracefully slid off and moved to the side so Eragon could do the same. She looked at him again and said,

"Thank you Eragon." Eragon simply bowed. She approached him and placed her hand on his cheek and lifted his face to meet hers, and before she second guessed herself she closed the gap between their lips. A huge shock ran down both of their bodies and made them shiver. As Eragon pulled Arya closer to him he deepened the kiss. They stood like this for sometime until the need for air caused them to break apart. Eragon stepped back and said,

"I must go now." Arya nodded and pulled him in for one last quick kiss. After they parted Eragon walked back to where Saphira, who was trying to block out her Rider's emotions right then, was waiting. He climbed onto her back, looked down at Arya and softly said,

"Sleep well my princess." Arya smiled and replied,

"And you my Rider." And with that Saphira jumped into the dark sky and flew off into the night.

THE END

a/n: So how was it? If it was terrible the only excuse I have is that it's 1:15 in the morning and I'm beat. So anyways, reviews are always great.


End file.
